1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a method of manufacturing an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In JP-A-2002-204127 (Document 1), there is disclosed an adjustment device for adjusting a temperature compensated crystal oscillator (TCXO) constituted by an oscillation circuit using a crystal vibrator and a variable capacitance element, a temperature sensor, an A/D converter, a D/A converter, a CPU, a memory, and an integration circuit. The adjustment device described in Document 1 obtains control voltage data of the variable capacitance element using the frequency deviation-temperature characteristic of the crystal vibrator itself and an output signal of the temperature sensor output from the temperature compensated crystal oscillator, and then stores the control voltage data in the memory so as to correspond to the ambient temperature and the frequency deviation of the crystal vibrator.
In Document 1, the output signal of the temperature sensor output from the temperature compensated crystal oscillator is an analog signal to be input to the A/D converter, and is therefore easy to be deteriorated in accuracy by disturbance noise after being output from the temperature compensated crystal oscillator. As a result, since an influence of the disturbance noise is included in the control voltage data of the variable capacitance element obtained based on the output signal of the temperature sensor, there is a possibility that the error increases to deteriorate the temperature compensation accuracy. In particular, in the case of adjusting each of the oscillators in the state in which a number of oscillators operate at the same time such as the case of mass-producing the oscillators, since the influence of the disturbance noise is significant, it is extremely difficult to perform the adjustment with high accuracy.